En busca del cielo versión 2
by coronadomontes
Summary: Una terrible tragedia a ocurrido 3 niños que eran la esperanza del mundo para derrotar los peores males aya habido jamas mueren a una edad temprana y se convierten en huecos(hollows) y van en busca del cielo sin importarles sobre quien deban pasar ¿que sera del mundo? Adoptado
1. Chapter 1

En busca del cielo versión 2.

**Nota del autor**

**No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias aprovechadas para elaborar este fanfic, este es un trabajo de un fan para fans.**

**Además quisiera agradecer por el permiso que recibí del autor original de este fanfic abandonado para rehacerlo.**

Capitulo uno la tragedia antes de la guerra.

En una ciudad de Japón llamada Karakura, una bella mujer lleva de la mano a su hijo un alegre niño de pelo naranja que ve la silueta de una niña sola a orillas del rio y va ver que este bien pensando que podría ayudarla, sin embargo esa niña solo es un señuelo usado por un hueco el cual trata de atacar al niño, pero la madre del niño le salva la vida usando de escudo su cuerpo, el niño de pelo naranja está destruido su amada madre murió enfrente de sus ojos y el no pudo hacer nada y ahora ese mismo monstruo lo mataría, el hueco no duda en tragar entero al niño pensando que eso le otorgara grandes poderes, sin embargo ocurre todo lo contrario, el pierde poder y por instinto sabe lo que está pasando, el trauma que sufrió el niño fue tan fuerte que de alguna manera desato su poder, el niño desato su poder dentro de su estomago así que se está transformando en un hueco como, la peor parte es que el niño se lo está comiendo a él desde adentro, el hueco experimenta una lenta, aterradora y dolorosa muerte hasta que no queda nada de él y en su lugar está el hueco en el que se transformo el niño, un lagarto humanoide blanco con 3 rayas rojas en su cara que era una máscara blanca de demonio con una enorme sonrisa y un hueco en el pecho.

En Londres Inglaterra un pequeño niño de cabello negro que usa lentes y tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente está teniendo su día habitual, se pone los harapos que tiene que llevar por ropa y hace los deberes del hogar mientras sus tíos y su primo se la pasan bien, sin embargo el día de hoy el niño recibió una sorpresa, sus tíos lo iban a llevar a festejar su cumpleaños, esto lo izo inmensamente feliz sin embargo sus tíos llevaron al niño a las afueras de la ciudad donde lo entregaron a un hombre que vestía una túnica negra y una máscara de calavera, el hombre le dijo al niño 2 bellos secretos que era un mago una persona especial nacida con ese maravilloso don y que sus padres lo amaban tanto que murieron protegiéndolo, también le dijo terribles verdades que sus padres habían sido asesinados por un mago llamado Lord Voldemort quien desapareció misteriosamente y que en nombre de Lord Voldemort el lo mataría. El niño quedo aterrorizado por esta revelación y pidió auxilio a su tío que le contesto con una patada y le dijo que ellos ya sabían de esto y que lo habían traído para entregarlo a ese malvado mago, el pobre pequeño quedo destrozado iba a morir y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto entonces el mago desato una maldición y mato al niño, después mato a los tíos del niño. Los fantasmas de los tíos del niño aparecieron enseguida su aspecto era el mismo de cuando estaban vivos excepto por una cadena que les sale del pecho, entonces los fantasmas se ponen a maldecir a su sobrino y a echarle la culpa de todas sus desgracias entonces ocurre algo que hace que los fantasmas y el mago vean al cadáver del niño el cual esta brillando con una extraña energía verde, del cadáver emerge un enorme y terrorífico león verde que por cola tiene a una serpiente, con una máscara blanca de león en su rostro en la que se nota está adornada con la marca de un rayo y en donde debería estar su corazón tiene un hueco, el león devora a los fantasmas y el mago sin ningún problema.

En una aldea que tiene elementos tanto de la era moderna como de la edad media japonesa una muchedumbre golpea sin piedad a un niño rubio, que viste pantalones cortos verdes y una camisa blanca con una espiral roja, le gente lo insulta de las peores maneras, lo acusa de haber cometido atrocidades y hieren con todo lo que está a su disposición, sus puños, piedras incluso navajas finalmente una mujer le clava un puñal en la garganta matando al indefenso pequeño que muere con su espíritu destrozado preguntándose ¿Por qué lo odiaban tanto? ¿Qué izo para merecer esto? Y la pregunta que más le dolía ¿Por qué no pudo vivir para cumplir su sueño? Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el niño había muerto se pusieron a festejar todos ignoraban que el fantasma del niño los observaba, su aspecto era el mismo de cuando estaba vivo solo había 2 diferencias significativas la primera era que estaba flotando varios metros en el aire y la segunda es que le salía una cadena del pecho, esta cadena estaba enroscada como una serpiente alrededor de todas las personas en la aldea, en los edificios en los arboles en todo y el pobre niño seguía preguntándose por qué entonces la aldea entera y todos en ella sintieron una gran sacudida como un temblor, mientras tanto el pequeño niño estaba sufriendo una transformación mientras que de su cadáver salía una energía roja, sin embargo era tanta la energía que el niño termino absorbiendo una parte dentro de él debido a ello el niño se transformo en un enorme zorro rojizo que lleva una máscara blanca y tiene un enorme hueco en donde solía estar la cadena.

Unas horas después en un desierto de arena blanca con un cielo negro iluminado por nada más que una luna el lagarto, el león y el zorro se reunieron aunque ellos no sabían porque, habían olvidado sus vidas como humanos y ahora eran incapaces de pensar claramente solo sus instintos los guiaban, sin embargo había algo en la forma en que rugían y aullaban que sintieron una conexión de algún tipo, ellos no lo sabían pero el sentir en vida el mismo terrible dolor de la soledad y una muerte violenta además de su gran potencial en poder los izo poder hacer viajar juntos, paso el tiempo y estos tres huecos siguieron viajando por hueco mundo, ya fuese en el bosque de menos o en ese desierto blanco donde vivían los vasto lordes, ellos nunca se quedaban en un sitio, su vida no era fácil pues en el camino tenían que pelar con varios huecos, sin embargo normalmente triunfaban gracias a su trabajo en equipo y a su técnica 3 estrellas cero, un gran cero que hacían en equipo, muchas veces tenían que huir como cuando un adjucha ordeno a un gran grupo de gillian para que los atacaran, la ves que entraron en el territorio de un vasto lorde, o cuando por alguna razón cientos de huecos se reunieron para pelear entre sí, pero sus peculiaridades los hicieron famosos en hueco mundo por lo que tuvieron varios problemas por grupos que querían comerlos o que se unieran a ellos pues varios huecos con la capacidad de pensar buscan formar grandes grupos para ayudarse a evolucionar peleando en equipo pero el salvajismo animal de los 3 huecos lo hicieron imposible, como cualquier hueco comían huecos para saciar su hambre en 10 años devoraron cientos de huecos, docenas de gillian incluso un adjucha lo que les permitió evolucionar en adjuchas gracias a lo cual por primera vez desde que murieron pudieron pensar racionalmente, no recordaban sus vidas pero sabían pensar, su aspecto era el mismo que el de hace 10 años pero mucho más grandes por ser adjuchas. Entonces hablaron sus boses eran oscuras e imponentes pero eran tranquilas y sin malicia reflejaban un vacio.

Lagarto- Nos hemos convertido en adjuchas ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Leon- No sé, si seguimos comiendo podemos conservar nuestra mente y si no regresaremos a ser gillian sin mente.

Zorro- ¿Eso realmente importa? Todo este tiempo hemos sido solo bestias y hemos estado bien, conservar nuestra recién adquirida inteligencia no me parece tan importante.

Lagarto- Es verdad, evolucionar a Vasto Lorde nunca nos ha importado, conservar nuestra inteligencia tampoco es importante, todo este tiempo hemos buscado algo y encontrar ese algo es lo único que nos importa

Leon- Es verdad, aun cuando nunca pudimos razonar por nuestro instinto siempre buscamos lo mismo, buscamos el cielo.

Zorro- Es verdad, no recuerdo porque pero sé que nuestras muertes fueron dolorosas y tristes, queremos ir al cielo para descansar en paz pero ¿dónde queda el cielo?

Lagarto- Eso no lo sé.

Leon- Como huecos somos almas de humanos que se quedaron demasiado tiempo en el mundo humano y no fueron a la sociedad de almas donde viven los shinigamis, sin embargo la sociedad de almas no es el cielo, si la sociedad de almas fuese el cielo este sería el infierno y aunque hueco mundo es lo suficientemente horrible para ser el infierno sé que cuando un shinigami trata de purificar un alma malvada esta se va al infierno, no hueco mundo ¿Qué es entonces la sociedad de almas?

Zorro- No tengo ni idea sin embargo todos saben que la sociedad de almas tiene un rey, ese rey no es dios, pero tal vez el sepa cómo ir al verdadero paraíso.

Lagarto- ¿Quién es el rey de la sociedad de almas? ¿Dónde está el cielo? Necesitamos saber las respuestas a estas preguntas así que sin importar que ocurra debemos llegar a donde se encuentra el rey.

Leon- Tendremos que ir en contra de los 13 escuadrones de protección y la guardia real, tendremos que convertirnos en vasto lordes para derrotarlos.

Zorro- Decidido nos convertiremos en vasto lorde.

Lagarto- Vallamos al mundo real y a la sociedad de almas, solo devorar otros huecos no creo que sea suficiente o cualquiera podría lograr volverse vasto lorde, debemos ir tras shinigamis.

Leon- Cualquiera con poder deberá bastar.

En el mundo real el tiempo se había movido de forma diferente, solo habían pasado 5 años sin embargo en esos 5 años mucho había pasado, sin embargo hay que contar estos sucesos desde el principio.

Hace 5 años

En una oficina un hombre viejo vestido con túnicas blancas y rojas está en su oficina, enfrente del están 3 miembros de anbu atados alrededor de ellos están 5 ninjas de anbu con el mismo uniforme

Tercer Hokage- Que tienen que decir en su defensa.

Uno de los prisioneros- Lord Hokage ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer este castigo?

Hokage- Son responsables de la muerte de Naruto Uzumaki a quien debían cuidar.

Otro de los prisioneros- Pero Hokage ese era el zorro, era peligroso para la aldea.

El faltante de los prisioneros- Lo hicimos por la aldea y para vengar al cuarto Hokage

Tercer Hokage- Hace 7 años cuando ataco el zorro el cuarto Hokage lo derroto sellándolo dentro de su propio hijo, ¡por su culpa el legado del cuarto hokage a muerto y el espíritu del zorro es libre al año cuando el zorro recuperara sus poderes y nos volverá a atacar y todo es su culpa!

Esto si asusto a los prisioneros.

Hokage- Anbu ejecuten a estos traidores que acaban de confesar.

Más tarde esa misma noche el hombre viejo conocido como el tercer Hokage estaba solo en su oficina pensando en vos alta.

Tercer Hokage- (Muy triste) Minato, te he fallado tu hijo nunca fue visto como un héroe por los aldeanos como tú querías, ellos lo vieron como el zorro y lo asesinaron, me aleje de Naruto para que nadie sospechara pero ese fue mi error y mi pecado, ahora el zorro volverá y un nuevo contenedor deberá ser escogido, es mi culpa debí mantener en secreto lo del zorro, si tan solo Jiraiya o Kakashi hubieran adoptado a Naruto, o Naruto tenía tantas esperanzas en ti, estaba seguro de que eras el niño de la profecía, me llenabas el corazón de alegría cuando decías que querías ser Hokage igual que tu héroe el cuarto, según cuenta la leyenda el sabio de los 6 caminos con una barrera especial separo nuestro continente junto con las islas del país del rayo y la nieve para evitar una guerra con la gente de otros continente y por eso fue considerado un héroe además de ser el padre de los ninja, Naruto incluso creía que lograrías atravesar la barrera y ver qué hay del otro lado incluso pensé nos arias libre de este continente aislado y podríamos ver un nuevo y más pacifico mundo.

Al mismo tiempo a un mar de distancia en una pequeña ciudad del Japon un muy triste hombre de cabello negro y barba cerrada entierra a su esposa y a su hijo, todos sus amigos y los familiares de su esposa lo acompañan incluyendo a sus 2 hijas que lloran y le piden que no entierre a su mama y su hermano por qué no podrán salir después.

Ishin Kurosaki está destrozado, el solía tener el poder suficiente para derrotar a cualquier hueco sin embargo ahora el tubo que quedarse impotente mientras sentía como a lo lejos su esposa y su hijo eran asesinados, lo peor era que su hijo se convirtió en un hueco, el sabia muchas cosas, que Aizen un capitán de los 13 escuadrones de protección trataría de desatar una guerra en muy poco tiempo, sabía que viejos enemigos de la sociedad de almas se preparaban para volver y lo más importante el sabia que tendría que quedarse solo e impotente mientras el mundo se desmoronaba alrededor de él y sus hijas que debido a su alto nivel de reiatsu atraerían a otro hueco.

Otra tragedia de naturaleza similar afligía a los magos de todo el mundo, Harry Potter el niño que vivió y salvo a su mundo del mago perverso más terrible de todos los tiempos había sido asesinado, un motifago fue tras el niño y nadie asigno a un guardián para el niño peor aun el niño había sido entregado por sus parientes muggle que lo entregaron voluntariamente y todo era la culpa de Albus Dumbledore cuya reputación se arruino y este mago se culpaba a si mismo pues sabía que solo con ayuda de Harry podría vencer a lord voldemort cuando finalmente volviera.

5 años había trascurrido desde ese dia

Tiempo actual.

Karakura

En una tranquila ciudad hay una misteriosa figura que viste ropa muy tradicional japonesa negra y porta una espada, esto le da el aspecto de un samurái pero lo más llamativo es que está caminando en el aire, esto llamaría mucho la atención si no fuera por el hecho de que nadie lo puede ver y para quienes saben que es en realidad un shinigami saben que no está caminando en el aire si no que está caminando en un camino hecho de partículas espirituales.

Shinigami- Que raro se supone que por aquí debería estar el hueco, ¡haaa!

El pobre shinigami ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, una gigantesca mano blanca que parece más una garra salida de la nada le llego por la espalda y lo atrapo el pobre shinigami trata de escapar pero no puede, entonces un enorme hueco en forma de lagarto humanoide con 3 rallas rojas en el rostro se revela, junto con él un león verde y zorro rojo.

Lagarto- ¿Esto es un shinigami? Esperaba más.

León- Entonces lo que estamos buscando son shinigams nivel teniente y capitán.

Zorro- Es débil y tan tonto que no se dio cuenta que ocultamos nuestro reiatsu y nos ocultamos en las casas de las familias que viven aquí, realmente solo sirve como comida.

Shinigami- (Aterrorizado) (Pensando: como es esto posible son 3 adjuchas totalmente racionales, eso es normal en huecos de este nivel pero, ¿tenderme una trampa? ¿Ocultar su reiatsu? Como es posible si los huecos solo son bestias obsesionadas con pelear y comer para llenar su vacío existencial, aun si saben pensar nunca se había escuchado de huecos que utilizaran una estrategia.)

En eso se escucha a una niña salir de la casa en donde se ocultaba el lagarto y trata de capturar a unas luciérnagas.

El shinigami- ¡No la niña! Un momento las familias no fueron asesinadas

Lagarto- ¿Por qué mataríamos a esas personas? Ellos no nos han hecho nada, no son nuestros enemigos y sus almas no son útiles para nuestro propósito

León- Es verdad, nosotros no matamos por diversión, si lo hiciéramos no seriamos mejores que los demás huecos o que ustedes shinigamis.

Zorro- Ahora responderás a nuestras preguntas

Lagarto- ¿Dónde está el cielo? Dínoslo shinigami

Shinigami- ¿Qué, de que están ablando?

Lagarto- Responde a nuestras preguntas ¿Dónde está el cielo? ¿Quién es el rey espiritual?

Shinigami- (Pensando: Que es esto, estos huecos no solo son anormalmente astutos y hábiles, no atacaron a las personas y me interrogan ¿que está pasando?)

Las 3 bestias al unisonó- ¡Responde!

Shinigami- (responde firmemente) El cielo solo puede ser la sociedad de almas y el rey espiritual es su absoluto gobernante.

Lagarto- No mientas, si la sociedad de almas fuese el cielo hueco mundo sería el infierno pero el infierno es otro sitio, además sabemos que en la sociedad de almas solo los shinigamis y ricos viven bien el resto sufre de pobreza igual que en este mundo, ¿Cómo puede eso ser el cielo?

Shinigami- (Firme y enojado) La sociedad de almas es un paraíso mucho mejor que este mundo, ahí las almas esperan para reencarnar mientras sus cuerpos se vuelven energía que forma parte de la sociedad de almas así se mantiene el equilibrio, hueco mundo es simplemente una dimensión donde se ocultan los huecos como tú que alteran el equilibrio.

León- ¿Si las almas son herramientas para el equilibrio del mundo entonces por que permiten que las almas malas se vayan al infierno? ¿Qué las almas malvadas no vallan a la sociedad de almas no crea un desequilibrio?

Shinigami- Las almas malvadas deben ir al infierno para pagar por sus pecados, no se puede evitar.

Zorro- Te estás contradiciendo, según tu las almas deben ir a la sociedad de almas para darle energía, es decir deben ir porque son útiles no porque sea su recompensa por vivir bien sus vidas, las almas malvadas no pueden ser menos útiles si lo entiendo bien las almas malvadas no pueden ir a la sociedad de almas porque son propiedad de infierno y los shinigamis no tiene ni el poder o el derecho para reclamarlas, es decir el rey espiritual es un farsante que utiliza las almas para ganar poder.

Shinigami- ¡Como te atreves! ¡Pagaras por tu insolencia! Mis camaradas shinigamis los derrotaran.

El shinigami es devorado por el lagarto

Londres en un castillo alrededor de un bosque, estos 3 huecos bajan por sus pasillos

Lagarto- Oye porque estamos aquí.

León- Puedo sentir algo.

Zorro- De seguro es otro de esos raros objetos que parecen tener alma, desde que hayamos uno de esos el mes pasado has estado buscándolos ya te comiste 4 ¿cuántos mas habrá?

León- No sé, pero sé que estos objetos están conectados conmigo de alguna manera no voy a estar a gusto hasta que los devore todos.

Lagarto- Eso no importa, cada una de esas cosas son una mejor comida que un alma normal y cada una lo hace mas fuerte esa es una gran ayuda para que uno de nosotros se convierta en vasto lorde.

Zorro- Cierto además aquí hay muchas almas muy inusuales, también hay muchos fantasmas ¿cómo es que este sitio no ha sido atacado ya por otros huecos?

León- Es por la barrera

Lagarto- ¿Qué barrera?

León- Una barrera especial hecha con energía que no es reiatsu, yo tengo un poco de esa energía así que me di cuenta además también siento el objeto que quiero devorar, por ello la barrera no me afecto si ustedes hallaron este sitio es porque me siguieron, si no fuera por mí la barrera los habría confundido y habrían pasado de largo este sitio.

Lagarto- ¿Otra energía que no es reiatsu? Me pregunto que será.

Zorro- Estas almas son inusuales pero no son poderosas no creo que debamos devorarlos.

El trió se dirige a lo que parece ser un baño habitado por el fantasma de una niña que huye de esas criaturas, el león destruye una columna con lavabos y debajo ay un camino que siguen durante su camino ven piel de serpiente pero demasiado grande, muchos huesos humanos.

Lagarto- No sabía que había animales tan grandes en este mundo

León- Yo tampoco pero eso no es importante.

Zorro- Si esa vestía es fuerte tal vez pueda dar una buena pelea.

Las 3 criaturas destruyen todo a su paso hasta hallar un enorme salón con esculturas de serpiente y el rostro de un hombre, hay bastante agua y se nota que la habitación está conectada con el drenaje, en el centro hay un libro que a los ojos del gran león verde, esta brillando con una energía verde, la bestia se acerca a su presa y entonces el libro brilla de un tono blanco y aparece un joven muy apuesto vestido con pantalón y suéter gris, zapatos negros, una gabardina negra, con una corbata verde y en varias partes de su uniforme un escudo de una serpiente.

El joven- No sé qué clase de fantasma seas pero LARGATE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LO LAMENTES.

Leon- La comida debe guardar silencio mientras es comida.

El joven empieza a hablar en un lenguaje extraño repentinamente en la estatua de rostro de hombre más grande la boca se abre permitiendo que salga una enorme serpiente.

El joven- Insolentes animales sufra el poder de Lord Voldemort

El joven le habla en ese extraño lenguaje nuevamente y la serpiente voltea a ver a las 3 criaturas que le devuelven la mirada, entonces esos ojos amarillos de serpiente utilizan su magia que permitiría matar personas y petrificar fantasmas normales debido a su terrible poder sin embargo en las 3 criaturas el impacto mortal sufre diferentes efectos, primero parece que nada a ocurrido porque los 3 están quietos pero en sus mentes algo está pasando.

Lagarto- (Pensando: ¿Qué es esto? Eso que me izo esa serpiente fue como morir, como si muriera nuevamente, esta horrible sensación, es cierto yo morí después de perder a mi madre, ese hueco mato a mi madre y luego me mato ¡Y YO NO PUDE HACER NADA!)

León- (Pensando: ¿Qué me izo esa serpiente? ¿Acaso fue una especie de técnica? ¿Por qué me siento como si hubiera muerto otra ve? Yo morí yo se que morí hace tiempo y fue horrible tan horrible mis tíos me entregaron a ese mago el me hablo de Lord Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, Lord Voldemort ¡Lord Voldemort! ¡LORD VOLDEMORT! El tubo la culpa de todo lo malo en mi vida)

Zorro- (Pensando: Este sentimiento, esta sensación, la recuerdo es como morir, yo morí hace tiempo pero nunca logre recordar cómo fue que paso, yo morí triste y solo, por culpa de esos aldeanos….¡ nunca en mida hice nada malo ¡ ¡pero ellos nunca me quisieron, me odiaron y me mataron, me acusaron de horribles crímenes y me mataron ¡yo era inocente!)

El joven- Al ser criaturas fantasmales no pueden volver a morir pero los ojos del basilisco los petrificaron, serán un buen adorno para la cámara de los secretos.

GRARORRRRR

Entonces el lagarto, el león y el zorro empiezan a rugir con gran ferocidad mientras liberan su enorme poder, ese joven repentinamente siente una enorme presión sobre él, la serpiente instintivamente entiende lo peligrosa que es la situación y trata de escapar, todo el castillo se estremece con los rugidos furiosos, los fantasmas huyen mientras los estudiantes entran en pánico y los maestros tratan de controlarlos.

En la cámara subterránea las 3 grandes bestias furiosas atacan a la serpiente y la despedazan a mordidas hasta devorarla por completo entonces el león aplasta con su pata al joven.

Joben- ¡Como te atreves a desafiarme yo soy el más grande mago de todos los tiempo!

León- Mi nombre es Harry Potter y tu destruiste mi vida, ahora es momento de mi venganza.

El furioso león de una mordida arranca un brazo a su víctima, se traga el brazo y repite el proceso con el otro brazo, la pierna izquierda, la pierna derecha, la mitad de la espada, finaliza masticando el resto hasta que su comida deja de gritar, después se come el libro.

Después el trió sale de ese enorme salón, después el león siente otro objeto igual y va tras el seguido de sus socios, destruyen todo a su paso hasta hallar a una joven fantasma.

León- ¡Donde esta!

La joven fantasma- No debo entregar ese objeto a un ser tan malvado como tú.

Ante esa respuesta el león simplemente se come a la joven y destroza el lugar hasta encontrar su objetivo y devorarlo. Las 3 vestías se alejan del castillo que ha sufrido su furia y a lo lejos hablan.

Lagarto- Así que tu también recordaste quien eres

León- Si, tu también verdad

Zorro- En efecto.

Entonces ellos hablan de sus vidas, como se llamaban y como fueron sus muertes.

Ichigo Kurosaki- Ahora entiendo porque somos así, nosotros nunca hicimos nada malo en nuestras vidas y aun así sufrimos, ustedes mucho más que yo, antes de morir devorado por ese hueco perdí a mi madre, esa perdida izo mis sentimientos iguales a los suyos, nosotros nos merecíamos paz, tranquilidad y felicidad pues éramos inocentes y sufrimos terriblemente, me niego a admitir que la sociedad de almas sea el cielo por lo que hemos oído mientras los shinigamis viven en palacios el resto de la gente sufre pobreza esperando reencarnar para vivir otra vida injusta, no importa donde este el cielo nosotros lo hallaremos y si no hay cielo nosotros lo crearemos

Naruto Uzumaki- Ahora debemos irnos o nos perseguirán los shinigamis.

Harry Potter- Los shinigamis no se dieron cuenta por la barrera del castillo, esa barrera fue echa para despistar seres espirituales, pero estoy de acuerdo deberíamos irnos.

Lagarto- Tal vez no,

Zorro- ¿Por qué no? Aquí ya no hay nada útil

Lagarto- Harry y tu eran miembros de grupos de humanos con grandes poderes, a lo mejor aun conservan esos poderes, deberías hallar quien los entrene.

León- Creo que tienes razón debemos hablar con los fantasmas de ese castillo tal vez alguno quiera enseñarme

En otro continente era de día en la aldea de la hoja.

En 5 años la aldea había cambiado mucho pues hace 5 años fue asesinado un niño, al día siguiente se rebeló que el niño era el hijo del cuarto Hokage anterior líder y héroe de la aldea esto causo un gran escándalo, los ninjas de otras aldeas se reían de esto, mantuvieron en secreto que el Hokage tenía un hijo para que ellos no fueran tras él y no izo falta ir tras él la propia gente de la aldea lo asesino porque algún borracho dijo que como el niño nació el mismo día que ataco el zorro el hijo del cuarto hokage era la reencarnación del zorro. Dentro de la aldea varios civiles fueron ejecutados por este crimen esto indigno a la gente que simplemente renegaba de que por matar al monstruo esas personas debían ser consideradas héroes, al año el zorro volvió a atacar causando grandes daños sin embargo fue detenido por el tercer hokage que sacrifico su vida para sellarlo dentro de una niña perteneciente a la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga esto se izo así para tener un contenedor de demonio fácil de controlar, a los pocos meses se nombro quinto Hokage a Shimura Danzo un ninja que compitió por el titulo de tercer hokage, las primeras opciones eran los aprendices del tercero pero Orochimaru era un traidor, Tsunade abandono la aldea y se negó a volver, Jiraiya se negó igualmente pues sentía como si le clavaran una daga en el corazón

Jiraiya- , Mi ahijado, Mi esperanza ha muerto, Mi legado, Nagato, Minato y ahora Naruto ¿Algún día encontrare al niño de la profecía? ¿O soy simplemente un estúpido que desperdicio su vida escuchando los desvaríos de una rana senil?

Jiraiya decidió seguir viajando. En 4 años la aldea cambio mucho cualquiera que se opusiera a las políticas del Hokage era asesinado, el entrenamiento ninja se intensifico y el reclutamiento se izo forzoso en algunos casos, los laboratorios que abandono Orochimaru fueron abiertos era un sitio sombrío donde se aplicaba una dictadura ninja, los locales y todos los negocios seguían funcionando normalmente pero había una atmosfera de opresión. Todo era normal en la aldea de la hoja pronto se graduarían los nuevos genin que habían probado merecer la oportunidad gracias al mucho más intenso entrenamiento que él había ordenado.

En la cima del monte hokage un hombre de larga cabellera azul vestido con un tradicional traje negro de samurái tenía una espada, veía la aldea .

Shinigami- Otro hueco he, será fácil

Baja a la aldea y ve una enorme serpiente, toma posición de batalla y se prepara para sacar su espada pero repentinamente un enorme zorro aparece a sus espaldas y de una mordida le arranca el brazo, el hombro y el pedazo hasta el cuello, el enorme zorro después termina de devorar al shinigami

Ichigo- Todos los shinigamis caen con esas trampas, en fin dejemos de perder el tiempo Naruto busca a un maestro.

Naruto- Si lo are solo espero que no sea como ese profesor que se hayo Harry

Harry- Es algo aburrido pero es muy competente, no por nada fue el anterior director de Hogwarts.

En eso aparece el fantasma de un hombre viejo, viste túnicas y posee barba.

Profesor- Gracias señor Potter además déjeme agregar que usted es un estudiante muy capas ha aprendido a hacer encantamientos y sus conocimientos teóricos sobre posiciones, arbolaría y el lanzamientos de hechizos es extraordinario si hubiera vivido para asistir al colegio sin duda se hubiera brillado como un prodigio.

Harry- Gracias profesor.

Naruto estuvo buscando entre los fantasmas de la aldea buscando a un ninja que no huyera de él, a las 2 horas se topo con un hombre que vestía con el uniforme oficial de la aldea de la hoja mas una manga izquierda roja con un dibujo dentado, además tenía el pelo blanco parado y una muy larga cola de caballo.

Naruto- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

Ese ninja- ¿Eres el hijo del cuarto? Como es posible

Naruto- No entiendo de lo que estás hablando pero estoy buscando un maestro que me enseñe a aprovechar mi chacra.

Ese ninja- ¿Por qué quieres entrenar?

Naruto y ese hombre hablan, le dice a Naruto que se llama Sakumo Hatake hablan sobre la vida de Naruto, el tiempo en hueco mundo y su objetivo así como lo que llevaría acabo para logarlo.

Sakumo- A sí que básicamente tú y tus amigos quieren desatar una guerra contra la sociedad de almas para saber donde está el cielo.

Naruto- Así es puedo llevarte ahí gracias a la garganta y veas ese sitio por ti mismo para que decidas qué opinas.

Sakumo- Me parece justo

Después de un mes de estar en la sociedad de almas Sakumo se puso de acuerdo con el plan de las 3 grandes bestias y entreno a Naruto para aprovechar su chacra, así Naruto y Harry consiguieron maestros con quien perfeccionar sus habilidades, gracias a sus maestros Harry se entero de que los objetos que devoraba eran horrocrux la peor de la magia negra que Lord Voldemort utilizo para dividir su alma en varias partes para que cuando fuese herido de muerte esos fragmentos ocultos de su alma lo mantuvieran vivo además que lo harían inmortal el cómo Harry conservo su magia es algo que su nuevo maestro no entendía pues él nunca había escuchado de fantasmas mágicos sin embargo gracias al instinto de Harry de devorar horrocrux teorizo que cuando Voldemort desapareció de alguna manera transfirió una parte de su alma a Harry convirtiéndolo en un horrocrux así que cuando Harry murió el pedazo de alma de Voldemort que poseía se negó a morir y lo afecto de alguna manera, Naruto por su parte se entero de quienes eran sus padres y lo del zorro de 9 colas, así llego a la conclusión de que cuando murió el zorro se libero así que cuando se transformo en un hueco debió absorber algo del chacra del zorro. Las 3 grandes bestias vivían de comer shinigamis y otros huecos en el mundo humano mientras viajaban por el mundo así siguieron otros 5 años sin embargo muy pronto enfrentarían su primer gran batalla contra la sociedad de almas.

En la sociedad de almas había una reunión de suma importancia los 13 capitanes estaban presentes y el comandante general Yamamoto toma la palabra.

Comandante general- Los llamado por una crisis como seguramente todos saben durante 5 años varios shinigamis enviados a patrullar el mundo humano han sido asesinados, todos fueron derrotados rápidamente antes de poder siquiera sacar su espada para defenderse, este tipo de ataque ocurre 3 veces por mes es decir 180 shinigamis han sido derrotados de esta forma, los ataque ocurren de forma aleatoria y alrededor del mundo por lo que no hemos podido encontrar a los responsables que se cree que son huecos con la habilidad de ocultar su reiatsu.

Capitan Mayuri- En nuestros registros solo hay un caso de huecos de este tipo, este tipo de huecos son muy raros lo mejor sería capturarlos para estudiarlos.

Capitana Soi Fong- Estos huecos atacan usando emboscadas, así que el grupo de operaciones encubiertas somos los más adecuados para derrotarlos.

Comandante general- Es posible que ataques como este se repitan en el futuro, para prevenir esto debemos capturar a esos huecos para estudiarlos y contrarrestar sus habilidades de sigilo por ello autorizo al capitán Kurotsuchi de la doceava división para que capture a estos huecos y los estudie para que podamos prepararnos para futuras batallas.

**Notas del autor**

**Aquí está el primer capítulo, para aclarar las posibles dudas**

**1 Que el sabio de los 6 caminos separo a los ninjas del mundo exterior es un recurso utilizado en pocos fanfic pero es una idea usada por más de uno así que no necesito permiso de nadie para usar esta idea además de que resuelve varios de los problemas que la versión original de la historia tenia.**

**2 Ichico no tendrá su zampakuto hasta que se vuelva un arrancar pero la tendrá.**

**3 Trate de dar motivos para que Harry y Naruto pudieran conservar sus poderes de magia y chacra para poder usar estos recursos y corregir un problema que criticaron en la versión original así que Naruto y Harry son casos especiales así que por ahora solo ellos tendrán esta mescla de poderes, no se me ocurre ninguna manera de que haya mas huecos con poderes mesclados así que probablemente solo Harry y Naruto.**

**Para aclarar los huecos pueden absorber energía del aire por eso muchos pueden vivir en hueco mundo sin hambre, debido a que Naruto se transformo en hueco enseguida después de morir pudo absorber algo del chacra del zorro de nueve colas por ello tiene chacra**

**4 En este fanfic usare el término de sacrificio humano para referirme a quienes tienen una bestia de cola sellada en su interior pues es la traducción del término popular en japonés**

**5 En cuanto a mi idea de descreditar al rey espiritual, esa s una teórica que he tenido por mucho tiempo, en la sociedad de almas usan a las almas ¿soy el único que piensa que es contradictorio que no usen las almas de los malos? Además si los malos fueran a la sociedad de almas perderían sus recuerdos así que serian como los demás, claro que solo he visto la serie de Bleach hasta el capitulo 180 así que tal vez no sepa un par de cosas pero supongo que así está bien.**

**Comentarios, dudas sugerencias son bien recibidas.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Primera batalla

**Notas del autor, no soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias aprovechadas para hacer este fanfic, este es un trabajo de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 2 Primera batalla

Ase ya 10 años 3 niños muy especiales murieron, todos fueron llorados y a 10 años de su muerte el mundo sufre su ausencia.

1 Harry Potter: el niño que vivió, el niño que milagrosamente detuvo a Lord Voldemort el mas malvado villano que la comunidad de magos hubiese enfrentado jamás, todos siempre temieron que Lord Voldemort volviera, pero tenían la esperanza de que Harry crecería para volverse el más grande mago de todos los tiempos y que vencería a Voldemort cuando volviese. Trágicamente Lord Voldemort volvió como todos habían temido, el año pasado había hecho su aparición pública para que todos los magos supieran de su retorno, Albus Dumbledore para ese entonces ya había fundado la orden del fénix y actualmente era la principal fuente de resistencia contra Voldemort, sin embargo la guerra se estaba saliendo de control, muchos civiles muglees terminaban en el fuego cruzado, cada vez era más difícil mantener en secreto la magia y se hablaba de una alianza con los legendarios ninjas del continente perdido.

2 Naruto Uzumaki: Hijo del cuarto Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, hace tiempo el sapo sabio hiso una profecía, de un gran revolucionario que traería un gran cambio al continente ninja este sería un discípulo de Jiraiya un hombre que fue entrenado por los sapos, se suponía que Naruto por ser el ahijado de Jiraiya era el niño de la profecía sin embargo murió, el también era el contener de un poderoso ser conocido como el zorro de 9 colas el cual se libero con la muerte de su carcelero el zorro fue libre y al año recupero totalmente sus poderes y ataco a la aldea de la hoja, el tercer hokage logro sellarlo a costa de su propia vida, sin embargo esto solo fue el comienzo, la masacre del clan Uchiha, una invasión de la aldea de la arena aliados con Orochimaru, la huida del último Uchiha para unirse a Orochimaru y la dictadura de Shimura Danzo sobre la aldea de la hoja, esos solo fueron los primeros 5 años, los otros 5 años todo empeoro todos los que tenían en su interior demonios sellados fueron atrapados por un grupo llamado Akatsuki, con ese poder y el apoyo de la aldea del sonido liderada por Sasuke Uchiha estallo la cuarta guerra mundial ninja, Sasuke Uchiha un ninja renegado que traiciono a la aldea de la hoja, se unió a Orochimaru fundador de la aldea del sonido, asesino a Orochimaru y tomo control de la aldea del sonido, vengo a su clan masacrado y después de descubrir terribles verdades, asesino al quinto Hokage y apoyo a Akatsuki en la cuarta guerra mundial ninja, guerra que perdió, la gran alianza ninja constituida por las 5 grandes naciones ninja, otras aldeas ninja menores, los ejércitos de los nobles y la aldea samurái de hierro, pudo vencer, a duras penas y sus fuerzas se redujeron al 30%por la intensa guerra, pero ganaron, ahora venia la reconstrucción, pobres lo peor estaba por venir.

3 Ichigo Kurosaki: 10 años habían pasado desde que este niño murió, la vida seguía en la ciudad de Karakura, excepto por una cosa, los ataques de huecos se intensificaron significativamente, debido a ello algunos humanos desarrollaron poderes singulares, esto atrajo a más huecos aun, a esta ciudad tuvieron que ser asignados varios shinigamis para manejar la situación, pocos sabían que esta ciudad pronto seria el centro de una gran guerra.

Estas fueron las consecuencias de las muertes de estos 3 niños, los cuales ahora se encontraban en la ciudad de Karakura buscando shinigamis para devorar, hace 5 años habían logrado convertirse en adjuchas, desde entonces no habían logrado convertirse en vasto lordes, sin embargo si habían cambiado, ellos continuaban volviéndose mas poderosos conforme sus cuerpos se hacían más pequeños, Ichigo seguía siendo un lagarto humanoide sin embargo ahora medía 2 metros de altura y tenía varias marcas rojas en su cuerpo a modo de tatuajes tribales. Harry también había cambiado ahora su tamaño era el de un león normal. Naruto por su parte también había cambiado, su aspecto era el mismo sin embargo se notaban 2 claras diferencias, la primera era que ahora tenía 9 colas, la segunda diferencia es que igual que sus compañeros su tamaño se había encogido y ahora el zorro tenía el mismo tamaño que su amigo león.

Ichigo- (tono vacio) ¿Hasta cuándo nos convertiremos en vasto lorde?

Harry- (tono bacio) Buena pregunta, el hacernos pequeños parase ser parte de una etapa intermedia entre adjuchas y vasto lorde, pero no tengo ni idea de cuándo tiempo nos tomara dar el siguiente paso, además nuestra última evolución podría ser la más lenta y la más difícil de realizar.

Naruto- (Tono vacio) El tiempo no es importante, estamos avanzando, eso es lo importante, así que no importa que nos tardemos otros 5 años, o incluso 100 años simplemente debemos seguir.

Ichigo- Cierto, aunque sabes cazar shinigamis no es el reto que esperaba, durante estos 5 años ninguno nos ha dado una pelea que valga la pena.

Harry- Hasta ahora hemos comido solo soldados rasos, recuerda que el poder de la sociedad de almas esta en sus oficiales, los tenientes y los capitanes, nunca hemos enfrentado shinigamis de ese nivel así que no debes confiarte por nuestro éxito.

Naruto- Ichigo eres un tonto impulsivo, Harry realmente te gusta hablar mucho y dar explicaciones para parecer muy inteligente, solo espero que ninguno haga algo demasiado tonto.

Ichigo- Naruto tu eres la vos de la razón aquí, sin embargo chicos quisiera preguntarles ¿realmente soy el único que desea una buena batalla?

Naruto- Sabes que tenemos los mismos instintos.

Harry- Somos huecos cazando shinigamis, los huecos y los shinigamis han sido enemigos mortales por miles de años, realmente es inevitable emocionarse sin embargo nuestra meta es mucho más importante que tales diversiones.

El trio de huecos sigue avanzando hasta encontrarse con 3 shinigamis montando guardia, como es ya su costumbre rodean a sus presas y las atacan por sorpresa para herirlos de muerte y devorar sus cadáveres, sin embargo en esta ocasión los huecos se dan cuenta de que están siendo observados, voltean a ver a un shinigami el cual se nota que los estaba esperando, viste las tradicionales ropas shinigami además de una gran bata blanca, este shinigami tiene el rostro y el cuerpo pitado de blanco dándole el aspecto de un esqueleto, con una mancha negra en el rostro con forma de hexágono, sus ojos son amarillos, lleva un sombrero blanco con lo que parecen ser 2 picos apuntando hacia el lado derecho, un pañuelo morado colgándole del cuello, sus uñas están pintadas de azul y la uña del dedo medio de la mano derecha es tan larga como el dedo que la sostiene, en la barbilla y en donde deberían estar la orejas se pueden observar unos bultos amarillos similares a tubos, a su lado esta una chica shinigami de bella figura de piel pálida, ojos verdes, pelo de color violeta recogido en una cola de caballo larga 2 de sus mechones le caen por sus sienes enmarcando su rostro y un flequillo cubre parte de su frente, en lugar del uniforme shinigami tradicional lleva un kimono corto color negro que parece una falda corta y una camisa de manga larga, en su cintura lleva una faja blanca con un cordel rojo, sobre su manga izquierda lleva una bandana, en el cuello lleva una gargantilla roja y su calzado es unas sandalias de tacón bajo, los 3 huecos pueden ver que el shigami blanco esta sonriendo muy notoriamente y de una forma que muestra cierta locura, mientras que la chica luce una expresión melancólica.

Harry- (Tono serio y cauteloso) ¿Quién eres, porque nos espiabas y por qué no ayudaste a los otros shinigamis?

El shinigami blanco- (Con un tono de vos muy ansioso y mirando a los huecos con cierta expectación) Ya veo son adjuchas curiosamente pequeños y que tienen la habilidad de ocultar su reiatsu, ustedes son realmente fascinantes, permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Mayuri Kurotsuchi capitán de la doceava división de la sociedad de almas y líder actual del departamento de investigación y desarrollo, debido a su gran éxito comiendo shinigamis se me ha ordenado capturarlos para estudiarlos, ahora les pido que se entreguen para no tener que dañarlos después de todo son especímenes muy valiosos y en cuanto a mis subordinados, ellos cumplieron su propósito.

Naruto- A este tipo solo le importa capturarnos

Ichigo- Generalmente ciento desprecios por los shinigamis pero a este tipo lo odio.

Los 3 adjuchas inmediatamente se lanzaron al ataque, pero repentinamente caen pesadamente al suelo tratando de levantarse, entre rugidos y forcejeos se puede ver que los huecos no pueden levantarse por la forma en que se mueven los huecos pareciera que estuvieran cargando un enorme peso sobre ellos.

Harry ¡¿Qué nos has hecho?!

Mayuri- Me alegra que preguntes veras ustedes cayeron en la trampa funcionara, les sorprende verse atrapados, verán en diversos lugares de la ciudad coloque dispositivos que recolectaban reiatsu usando la misma tecnología que usaban los Quincy en sus brazaletes, estos dispositivos también pueden manipular el reiatsu y canalizarlo hasta un lugar especifico, además el lugar sobre el cual están parados tiene un sello especial que reprime el reiatsu, ahora mismo solo cuentan con el 20 por ciento de su poder, es decir están indefensos y a mi merced ahora no se resistan mientras los transporto a mi laboratorio.

Los 3 huecos- 3 ESTRELLAS CERO

De forma sorpresiva los 3 huecos abren sus hocicos los cuales empiezan a brillar con una luz roja, sin embargo a diferencia de los típicos ataques cero, las energías en los hocicos de los huecos empiezan a conectarse por líneas rojas de energía las cuales serpentean, las 3 energías salen disparadas e inmediatamente las energías se empiezan a acercarse para posteriormente fusionarse en un gran cero que se dirige a donde se encuentran los shinigamis sin embargo estos lo esquivan con su gran velocidad pareciera que se hubieran tele transportado, el cero impacta el suelo generando una gran explosión.

Mayuri- Mesclan sus ataques para lograr uno más grande que la suma de sus partes y por lo que veo no me apuntaban a mi si no al suelo, con esa explosión lograron escapar de las trampas que les puse, fascinante ahora estoy más interesado en estudiarlos que antes.

En respuesta los huecos lanzan imponentes y furiosos rugidos.

Mayuri- Liberación de restricción

Entonces el capitán de la doceava división y la shinigami que lo acompaña empiezan a liberar una gigantesca cantidad de reiatsu que deja muy impresionados a los adjuchas que sienten la presión proveniente del capitán de la doceava división, en respuesta los 3 adjuchas liberan su reiatsu.

Mayuri- Fascinante su nivel de reiatsu está por encima del nivel promedio de un ajducha, yo diría que son lo bastante fuertes para enfrentars tenientes en igualdad de condiciones.

Naruto- Este tipo es demasiado fuerte pero entre los 3 deberíamos de poder derribarlo.

Ichigo- El problema es esa shinigami que lo acompaña, con ella ayudándolo no podremos acorralarlo.

Harry- Entonces yo me encargare de ella.

La batalla comienza, este es un incidente que fue notado por varios individuos.

En una tienda que no parece tener nada de especial un hombre rubio vestido de verde con un sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes sonríe, aunque ni sus ojos ni su rostro son visibles se puede notar una sonrisa sincera como si un ángel hubiera contestado sus oraciones.

En una casa común y corriente un hombre vistiendo una bata de doctor arriba de su ropa se paraliza al sentir la energía, es un hombre alto y musculoso, cabello corto y negro, ojos negros y una barba de pocos días, se escuchan a unas niñas llamándolo sin embargo esta demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención.

En otro lugar una joven chica shinigami que patrulla la ciudad de Karakura desde hace 3 semanas percibe la tremenda cantidad de reaitsu y se dirige inmediatamente a ayudar pero se detiene en seco ella sabe muy bien que es asunto de un capitán y no debe interferir además ultimamen sus poderes parecen estar disminuyendo, ella mide un metro y medio o un poco menos, su cabello negro le llega hasta los hombros terminando en una especie de flequillo, un mechón de su cabello cae en medio de su frente debido a la constitución de su cuerpo podría pensarse que es más joven, su piel es pálida y sus ojos son violetas, ella está corriendo por el aire hacia el lugar de la batalla.

En otro lugar específicamente en un pequeño departamento 4 jóvenes estaban estudiando juntos mientras comían una pizza, aunque ellos están hablando de temas que ningún ser vivo debería conocer, estos jóvenes visten todos con un uniforme gris, los hombres con pantalón y chaqueta gris mientras que las chicas con falda corta y chaqueta gris con un listón rojo, ellos son;

Uryu Ishida es un joven de 15 delgado de estatura media, usa gafas de monturas, su piel es pálida y su pelo es de color negro azulado, peinado de forma que el flequillo le cae dividido en dos a ambos lados de la frente. El color de sus ojos es de un azul oscuro, y sus ojos son algo más rasgados que los del resto de los personajes, viste lo que parece ser el uniforme de su colegio de forma pulcra y ordenada.

Orihime es una chica de gran belleza, de hermosos ojos grises y pelo anaranjado oscuroAñadida por MissLadySky lleva el pelo largo y con un flequillo que le cubre parte de la frente, luce dos horquillas azules con la forma de una flor de seis pétalos, una a cada lado de la cabeza, está particularmente desarrollada para su edad provocando que tenga una silueta curvilínea y un gran tamaño de pechos.

Tatsuki es una joven de 15 años delgada y musculosa, sus ojos son de color marrón y su pelo es negro, lo lleva corto, dándole una apariencia masculina, viste el uniforme escolar de forma cuidada y arreglada

Chad su piel es más bronceado que el del resto de sus compañeros, es extremadamente alto y musculoso aunque solo tiene 15 años, su pelo y sus ojos son de un color castaño oscuro, labios carnosos, aparece vistiendo el mismo uniforme de instituto que Uryu indicando que van al mismo instituto.

Repentinamente todos ellos sienten el masivo reiatsu

Orihime- (Asustada) ¿Qué es esta horrible sensación?

Uryu- (Tono sin emociones) Parece ser que un shinigami extremadamente poderoso está peleando con 3 huecos que posen un poder increíble.

Tatsuki- (Alarmada) Como que van a pelear, si esos se pelean van a demoler la ciudad

Uryu- Es verdad, además su reiatsu atraerá a muchos más huecos, esto solo empeora las cosa, lo mejor será que valla y termine esa batalla

Con eso el joven Uryu desaparece

En lo que parece ser un almacén abandonado se pueden distinguir varias siluetas en las sombras, ellos han sentido el poder pero no intervendrán simplemente vigilaran la situación.

Volviendo con el capitán Mayuri quien estaba combatiendo con los adjuchas, el capitán esquivaba los salvajes ataques de los huecos, mientras Harry trataba de acertar un ataque en la shinigami sin embargo ella era muy ágil y hábil, Harry lanza una serie de zarpazos de modo similar al de un boxeador lanzando una serie de golpes sin embargo la shinigami los esquiva por muy poco, Harry intenta envestirla pero ella usa su gran velocidad para desaparecer repentinamente para reaparecer atrás de Harry quien intenta usar su cola serpiente pero la shinigami la desvía de una patada.

Harry- Eres muy hábil ¿Quién eres?

La shinigami- Nemu Kurotsuchi, teniente de la división 12.

Harry- Así que Kurotsuchi, asi que eres la hija de ese tipo.

Nemu no responde y simplemente toma una posición de combate, repentinamente los compañeros de Naruto salen disparados contra un muro, muestran claros signos de haber sido fuertemente golpeados, están magullados y muy enfadados.

Harry- Valla problema estos shinigamis están en un nivel totalmente diferente que los otros con los que habíamos luchado, así que este es el nivel de los oficiales que dirigen la sociedad de almas.

Ichigo- Deja de hablar y has algo útil, nos van a capturar si siguen así.

Naruto- Ese capitán está jugando con nosotros si quisiera ya nos habría vencido, parece que en verdad nos quiere estudiar, tal vez eso nos dé una ventaja, el no atacara a matar.

Mayuri- Una buena observación sin embargo esta errada, yo alargue la batalla para ver sus habilidades y debo decir que esa técnica llamada bala me impresiono, no es tan poderosa como un cero pero es mucho más rápida, sin embargo no creo que tengas mas variantes del cero así lo mejor será paralizarlos.

El extraño capitán toma su espada y se prepara para desenfundarla cuando repentinamente una lluvia de flechas azules con forma de crus caen por sorpresa por todo el campo, esto es aprovechado por los huecos para escapar a través de una garganta.

Mayuri- (Enfadado y mirando hacia el responsable) Se escaparon.

En un tejado Uryu Ishida con su elegante traje blanco con una capa pequeña además en el traje esta el emblema de los quincy una cruz azul, lo observa fría mente.

Uryu- (Tono sin emociones) Así que tu ere un capitán de los 13 escuadrones, se puede saber que tienes en la cabeza, esa pelea atraerá a muchos más huecos de los que ya llegan a la ciudad, además tu reiatsu está afectando a la gente.

Mayuri- (Enojado) Que crees que haces, esos eran huecos capases de ocultar su reaitsu, son unos especímenes muy raros que ya han matado a 180 shinigamis, mi misión era capturarlos y estudiarlos para evitar incidentes similares en el futuro además eran menos grandes de un tipo muy raro que nunca había visto, toda la posible investigación que pude haber hecho la has arruinado.

Uryu- Considerando que esquivaron ms flechas sin duda son algo especial, debiste derrotarlos en vez de querer capturarlos, acaso no mataron a todos esos shinigamis como tu habías dicho.

Mayuri- Eso no me importa, ustedes los Quicy son un estorbo, siempre me dificultan las cosas, como jefe del departamento de investigación y desarrollo era mi obligación investigar a los Quincy pero el puesto lo asumí hace 100 años cundo ya se estaban extinguiendo y encima tu vienes a echar a perder mis planes y dejar que escapen esos fascinantes especímenes, tienes suerte de que tenga mejores cosas que hacer.

En eso detrás de Mayuri se materializa una puerta por la cual junto con Nemu regresaron a la sociedad de almas mientras seguían a una mariposa negra.

Mayuri- (Fastidiado) Si no me estuviera llamando el comandante general (Yamamoto) le enseñaría a ese Quincy cual es su lugar.

El resto de la noche Mayuri seria regañada por romper varias reglas de la sociedad de almas, a los oficiales de la sociedad de almas es decir los teniente s y los capitanes no se les permite pelear con todo su poder en el mundo humano porque su gigantesca energía afecta el entorno, debido a ello los oficiales que van al mundo de los vivos tienen que reprimir sus poderes con un sello que disminuye sus poderes hasta dejarles solo una quinta parte de su fuerza, sin embargo Mayuri era el inventor de ese sello, así que sin permiso de sus superiores, Mayuri podía poner y quitar ese sello según su capricho, además había atraído a los adjuchas con una carnada especial que izo para que funcionara en huecos muy poderosos únicamente, usar carnadas para huecos esta prohibido pues se considera inmoral y peligroso, Mayuri era un capitán pero tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Mientras tanto en hueco mundo los 3 huecos se recuperaban de su batalla.

Ichigo- Fuimos superados, si no hubiera sido por ese humano, ese shinigami nos habría atrapado.

Harry- Ahora nos será mucho más difícil cazar almas, ya no podremos ir al mundo humano con tanta libertad como antes.

Naruto- Eso no importa, terminaremos nuestra evolución en hueco mundo, ahora sabemos que con nuestra fuerza estamos por encima de un teniente, pero eso no importa si no sabemos pelear, hasta ahora solo hemos buscado aumentar nuestros niveles de reiatsu, yo y Harry entrenamos el control de energías, pero eso no basta, esa chica shinigami era más débil que cualquiera de nosotros, pero estaba manteniendo a raya a Harry debido a su ventaja técnica.

Ichigo- Si lo pones así tal vez deberíamos volver a buscar a sus maestros, tal vez Sakumo me enseñe taijutsu.

Harry- Eso no es suficiente, propongo que nos unamos a los arrancar antes de entrenar.

Naruto e Ichigo- De acuerdo.

**Notas de autor**

**Primero que nada, perdón, este capítulo tardo mucho y es más corto de lo que quisiera, escribir varios fanfic a la vez es muy pesado y pasando a asuntos más importantes**

**Están tratando de aprobar una ley conocida como la ley sopa que arruinara el Internet y cerraran todas las paginas que den información de forma gratuita, es decir Fanfiction será ilegal y la cerraran junto con otras páginas geniales y un montón de gente seremos criminales por meternos a esas páginas y correremos peligro de tener problemas legales así que por favor métanse a esta página**

**Petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**y únanse a la petición que puede detener la ley sopa, solo necesitamos que suficientes usuarios voten a favor de esta petición.**


End file.
